Thermal actuators are well known. Further, the utilization and construction of thermal actuators in micro mechanics and Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is also known.
Unfortunately, devices constructed to date have had limited operational efficiencies which have restricted the application of thermal actuators in the MEMS area. There is therefore a general need for improved thermal actuators for utilization in the MEMS and other fields and in particular the utilization of multiple actuators in a cilia array.